theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is an 8-year old talking white Labrador who has lived with the Griffin family since Peter picked him up as a stray. Backstory Bio One fateful day, Brian came across an old tank engine rusting inside an old movie theater. Thinking he could buy it and strip it for parts to send his young Pegasus daughter to college, he jumped at the opportunity to purchase it....with his friends Stewie, Peter and Mort, and his cousin Jasper's money. Upon closer inspection of the train, it was discovered to be full of artillery shells. Brian had the train, along with other broken theater equipment, brought back to his farm and puts it in his garage. Sylveon, Brian's wife, observed this while watching a crime show with Peter's wife Lois and criticized him for buying the heap of junk. While attempting to salvage the train's engine to sell, Brian realized it's actually a badly-damaged Trainsformer. After calling the rest of the family, Peter's three friends: Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, and Mort, he connected jumper cables to its engine, only for it to begin replaying a distress message to the Trainbots. The rest of the family, the guys, and Vinny advocated calling the government, claiming that there was a huge reward for turning in Trainsformers. Brian convinced them not to call the authorities until he could spend more time working on the train, as he could stumble on a technological breakthrough if he could figure out how the Trainsformers work. When Brian removed a live missile from the train's firebox, it transformed into Thomas. The badly damaged Trainbot roared in a fit of rage while waving a shotgun but Brian managed to calm the disoriented Trainsformer. Brian questioned why Thomas was so badly damaged, to which he replied that he was ambushed and that the Trainbots are being hunted and he must help them. Brian began to repair him and sent Vinny to buy the parts that would help him fix Thomas. Thomas wonders why Brian would help him, to which Brian responded because he trusts him too. The two began to bond as they discussed the similarities between a Trainsformer's Spark and a human's soul. Soon afterward Executioner Dusk, the group hunting the Trainbots, came to the farm looking for Thomas. Brian almost convinced them to leave until he referred to the train as "He" rather than "it". Davis Garret, the violent leader of the group, had the agents turn their guns on the Griffin/Eeveelution family and the guys and threatened to shoot Selena. Brian and Sylveon watched in horror as Davis threatened her until they were saved by Thomas, who burst from the barn and attacked the soldiers. The Griffin/Eeveelution family and the guys made their escape with the aid of the rivals of the Eeveelutions, the Crystal Prep Girls and a T-850 Terminator. During their escape, their house was destroyed by Shutdown, a bounty hunter Trainsformer who was after Thomas. The Griffin/Eeveelution, the guys and the Crystal Prep Girls managed to escape in Thomas while Mort was killed by turning into bones from one of Shutdown's grenades. The newly formed team took shelter in an abandoned gas station, shaken by the recent events. While Thomas scouted, the Eeveelutions asked the Crystal Prep girls why they helped them, as their leader of Sour Sweet couldn't help to watch them die. Brian was strongly against this due to the circumstances of the times they vandalized their house on every Halloween. While the T-850 examined them, as the group demanded to know who he was, as he explained what he was and he was sent back from the future to help them destroy Executioner Dusk and stop another evil at the same time. After they spent the rest of the day and night there, Thomas returned to collect the team and began to assemble the rest of the survivors. Before that could be done, Brian made a pit stop to see if he could access his credit card account using a modified Executioner Dusk drone he had captured, only to find his account had been locked. As the scattered Trainsformer forces reassembled: The Griffin/Eeveelution family, the guys, and the Crystal Prep Girls initially found themselves having guns drawn on them by Bull and Ghost Ring, before Thomas ordered them to stand down. While most of the other heroes thanked Brian for helping Thomas escape the wrath of Executioner Dusk. Later that night, Brian took note of how disorganized and chaotic the Trainbots were without their leader. Afterward, Brian was able to access the Executioner Dusk drone's memory, revealing an attack on Socket and Greesegun's death. Intending to gain more information on the fate of the Trainbots, the group traveled to Manehatten where Brian, Lemon Zest, and Percy infiltrated TBC. But Brian was discovered, captured and taken into custody by Krislock Jerrison, who began to question him. The two icily faced off as Brian realized that it was Jerrison who ordered the attack on his home and threatened Selena. The building soon came under attack by the enraged Trainbots, looking to avenge their friends, and Percy rescued Brian. Once out of TBC, the Trainbots were pursued by the TBC-built TraInsformers Galvatrain and Piercer along with Shutdown. When Selena and Queen Elsa were scooped up by Shutdown's ship along with Thomas, Brian was unable to rescue her. He joined the Trainbots in stowing away on Shutdown's ship to search for Thomas, Selena, and Elsa: ended up roaming the ship with his family, the guys, and the girls. The group came across a large armory, from which Brian took an extremely powerful gun, which allowed him to take out a number of Shutdown's minions. After some searching, he and his friends finally found Selena, who was more thankful for them. But despite everyone's best efforts, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, the only way off the ship for them was the tow cables launched by the Trainbots, which were connected to nearby skyscrapers. The group then began to make their way down the cables to the tops of the buildings, until Shutdown's Steeljaw beasts began to pursue them, destroyed all but one cable. Percy came to the rescue, killing much of the enemy forces and saving the group when the cables released. They were soon picked up by Ghost Ring who had commandeered an Orbital Assault Carrier, and they soon took flight with the enemy close behind them. After a lengthy aerial battle with Brian and Quagmire operating the rear-mounted guns, Percy lost control of the ship and crashed. The group miraculously survived, though Brian had to deal with the issue of automotive insurance. After meeting up with the Trainbots and learning about the Seed and Galvatrain's true nature. The Ed's then realized that the Bounty hunters were in league with Executioner Dusk as they stated they had to get Rade Vane, since he was their leader. As Eddy and Brian set off to find Vane while the rest of the crew went to a safer spot for the time being. Upon arriving in Applelossa, Brian's group soon gets lost in Buffalo territory, but then Mrs. Calloway discovers something shocking in the sand. Train tracks! But then an arrow is fired and hits Brian in the arm, as he faints. When he wakes up, they found themselves among the Buffalo Tribes (not just the one lead by Chief Thunderhooves, but 3 other Older Buffaloes.) Little Strongheart then takes the group and explains that the Bounty Hunters were hired to stage them attacking settlers so the Applelossian Cavalry would be brought in to hunt and kill them. And they're currently at a newly constructed mine up the river. The Cows and stick with the other bufalloes as Strongheart leads Brian and Eddy to the mine. Where they find Rade Vane and the other Bounty Hunters (however, they are 2 members short). Then using some clever tricks, Brian and Eddy incapacitate the other Bounty Hunters as Brian then puts a gun to Vane's chest, demanding to know why they're framing the Buffaloes and who hired them. But Vane mocks Brian on being a lousy inventor, leading the former to pistol whip the vicious being. As Brian then steps back in shock, Eddy holds out of his own blasters ready to kill Vane. But Brian states that what he's doing is not justice. But Eddy states that in their current situation, there is no justice at all. Just murder and chaos. As Eddy then puts his Blaster to Vane's head, but before he can fire, Brian picks up a shovel and knocks Eddy out with it. Before he binds up Vane and drags him to After the mine explosion, Eddy tries to get a doubtful Brian to help him fight the villains, Brian is still depressed that he's just an inventor not a hero. And how he didn't understand the gravity of the Situation. Eddy tries to convince him that being an inventor is much better than being a hero, and his family still thinks he's the best thing in the world. Brian doesn't know why his family would want him after he nearly got them and himself killed twice and already letting one of his friends die, and Eddy explains while coming to terms with his own feelings of resentment: "Why would you're family want you?! Look at you! You're their father and leader. Any other dog would give up his bone or chew toy just to be you. You've got legs, you walk like a human, you talk, you found Thomas and saved his life. You are a ''cool dog... as a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean -- I mean what chance does a human like me have against a talking human dog?"'' As Eddy sadly states that he should be the one that's in his spot (thinking of the time before he left to join the Republic), Brian looks at the stars and sees a shooting star (the same one from the night he found Thomas), helping him realize how much his family loves him and how being an inventor isn't too bad. He then stands up with confidence as he states to Eddy that they have a job to do and they must work together. And they must put an end to Executioner Dusk once and for all. As the team flew to Clementary Pass, where Nathan Dan's Railroad company was meeting up with the Equestrian Railway Line, bonding a new train line. As the festival went on, the team set up explosives at the trestle that lead to the Buffalo territory. Then Brian contacted , telling him about when the TBC Drones being infected with Megatrain's virus. Pleading he keeps an eye on his creations. As the team then fly to the town where they would pick up the seed, as most of the Clone Armies fly in and rope slide down to rendezvous with them. Unfortunately, they are seen by not only Jerrison and Garrett but Megatrain's new army. As they shoot down the ship, leaving most of the team with Percy, James, Bull, Edward, Rosie, Jetpack, and Chuff being the only Trainbots with them, while the rest of the crew and the other Trainbots crashland miles away from the town. But then the Eds' Backbone and , meet up with the group as Commander ??? explains they saw 10 TBC Deceptitrains present, as Bull . But as the team starts to head down, Davis opens fire on the group. Annoyed with the crazy terrorist, Edd then gets an idea of how to get rid of him. (in which he asked the Griffins, Eeveelutions, The Guys, and CPG if they were familiar with the Story of Bonnie and Clyde) As he explains to the team, which then Brian and , race out of the Elevator leading Davis to chase them. As the rest of the crew then sneak through the other Apartments. As Garrett chased the 2, he taunted them about their families as he states they had no pity for his sister and brother. But soon they came to a huge open room where they all broke into a fistfight, as Garret stated to Brian he should've of hid Thomas, while Brian states Garrett shouldn't have manhandled and tried to murder his family. As Garrett drew a huge knife, but then Brian and , ducked down as the Clones appeared, and ordered Garrett to drop his weapon and stand down. Realizing he had been tricked into a trap, Garret foolishly drew a back up pistol only for all of the clones and the hidden heroes to open fire on him. As Garrett was pelted with blaster bolts and bullets, he yelled in extreme pain which Jerrison heard as he raced to find his lieutenant, only to watch in horror as he was gunned down, before he collapsed to the ground, dead They then meet up with Bull, Percy, James, Edward, Rosie, Jetpack, and Chuff. Where several infected TBC drones are closing in, leading to a massive firefight. While this goes on, Thomas heads back into the trophy room and grabbing a Legendary Sword, frees the Dragon Bots. Back at the fight, Count Ratan then deploys his personal Dragon Trooper Squadron into the battle. Making things turn for w the worse. Returning to Thomas' group, Thomas declares that they need the Dragon Bots' help to destroy all that is going on, as Comet Breath is willing to help them out, as they are in his debt from freeing them from Shutdown's clutches. As the group rides into the battle the firefight continues on as several Clones are killed in the battle, but then in the nick of time, Thomas' group appears and they destroy several of the Infected Drones as Percy, (riding Lightningblazer) fights with Piecer, managing to kill him off. But after the firefight is finished, the remaining Executioner Dusk soldiers and the majority of the Bounty Hunters head in and it leads several of the team to different portions of the buildings. However, as they go on, several of the Bounty Hunters are killed off one-by-one by the mysterious figure from before, leaving only Rade Vane the remaining Bounty Hunter. But then suddenly, out from the Skies, Shutdown returns! As Thomas goes to face Shutdown, Brian follows him to help, but ended up held at gunpoint by Jerrison, who berated Brian for choosing to side with the Trainbots. Thomas killed Jerrison before Jerrison could shoot Brian, though it resulted in Shutdown impaling Thomas. Brian kept the bounty hunter distracted while Sylveon and Stewie freed Thomas, allowing him to deliver the final blow to Shutdown. But once they escape the remaining Infected Drones after Thomas sets off Shutdown's last grenade, Galavatrain leaves with Starsmoke and a few remaining Deceptitrains, stating he'll be back. But when the team lands, something knocks Brian down into a pit, showing a furious Count Ratan, who is set on killing Brian for taking away his future, as the 2 break out into a brawl, while Brian is able to stand his ground for a while he is unfortunately caught off guard when Ratan blasts him with Force Lightning. But before Ratan can kill Brian, his Lightsaber is destroyed by a plasma blast, and then there, just standing a few feet away is the mysterious figure, which is revealed to be a Predator. The Predator then drops his raygun and removes his helmet, intending to fight Ratan in a sword duel as he draws an energy sword. After that, the Strongheart, Yakkity, Keo, the Crystal Prep Girls, and the other Eevelutions then hijack Dan's train, driving it in reverse, while Upon regrouping with the Trainbots, Brian regroups his family and he finally accepts the Crystal Prep Girls. King Solar Flare also promised to help them rebuild their home. And before returning home, Eddy hands him a communicator and they will contact them whenever they need him for something big about to happen. Then Brian, his family, friends and the Crystal Prep Girls were present for an awarding ceremony where they received medals for helping Thomas escape Excutioner Dusk and aiding the Republic and Trainbots, where Brian and the Crystal Prep Girls received their own clone armies. Then in "The New Padawan" Brian gains himself a Padawan Learner, Dawn Brian would then lead a campaign in the war for the first time in "Journey to the Island of the Skull", Then in "The Last Train Knight", Then in "The Mysterious Board Game", Then in "Alicorn Jewel War II: War to End", he was stricken with grief and rage with the lost of Sylveon. And he refuses to leave the house and her grave, and when Celestia and Luna tells them they found a way to fix what Darth Blackard had done, he gravely responds that going back in time won't bring back his wife and he tells them to get out, before the remaining Griffin's, Eeveelutions, the guys, and Crystal Prep Girls leave with the royals. And during the remainder of the film, Brian doesn't appear until the very end where all the revived heroes and other heroes from the past and present appeared in his own Trainbot mech. Personality Brian is a very intelligent being for being a dog, in fact, next to Stewie, he is more intelligent than most of the other Griffins are. Initially, Brian is a comparatively more grounded and reasonable character, acting as a decent foil towards Peter. He does like to write, but he mostly believes that if he can invent something like no other, it can give him the fundings he needs to support his family. Out of all the Griffins, Brian is closest to Stewie. But in lines of Sylveon, Brian will do anything to protect his wife at all costs. As shown when she was being tortured by Count Ratan with Force Lightning, Brian broke into a husband protective rage and fought the evil dragon with a Predator, beating and slaying the beast. Which in turn, unlocked his full connection to the Force. Brian, like the rest of the Eeveelutions, has a cold look on the Crystal Prep Girls, Upon finding Thomas, Brian slowly developed his character which would lead him to At first, Brian didn't get along with Eddy very much, Physical Appearance Brian is a male Labrador with a white coat. And has a very big snout with a black nose. And he wears a red collar with a brass colored I.D. tag Then after the events of the Battle of Clementary Pass, Brian gains a maroon utility belt with pouches for ammo, a small tool kit, a comlink, and a cross draw holster for his newly acquired Blaster pistol. Then after earning Queen Galaxia's Lightsaber, he had a special clip installed on the belt to allow him to carry the Lightsaber. He also gained a wrist communicator on his left wrist Skills and Abilities Inventing: Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Other Skills: Main Weaponry *PWT Z480 Plasma Rifle *PWT YD-77 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Blue Lightsaber *Darksaber Trivia *Brian will make his appearance in Gauge of Extinction * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Labradors Category:Beagles Category:Husbands Category:The Griffin/Eeveelution Family Category:Inventors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Wise Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Warriors Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pilots Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:The Griffin/Eeveelution Leash Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Darksabermen Category:Deceased characters Category:Sacrificed characters